Tell Him
by Jaggie 107
Summary: The End!
1. Chapter One

Title : Tell Him

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : None as such, after the Dining-Out though!

Summary : Another songfic – heard the song, couldn't resist!

* * *

**Monday Morning - JAG Headquarters**

"Ugh, it's that time of year again," muttered Mac as she spotted Harriet walking, or rather waddling, out of Bud's office. Harm was standing at Mac's door as he looked across and caught Harriet's smile, giving her a smile in return.

"What time, Mac?" he asked, turning to look at Mac as she screwed up her face.

"Harriet's fund-raising drives. I love her dearly, but she always tries to drag us into singing something. I might go into hiding this year."

"You wouldn't dare," Harm retorted, grinning, and Mac scowled again before relenting and nodding her head.

"I know. You might fear me, Harm, but I know we both fear Harriet more! It must be hell for Bud when she's in PMT mode."

"Even worse in pregnancy mode – that's got to be hormonal hell!"

Mac bit back a laugh and looked in surprise at Harm. His eyebrow rose as he returned her expression, with a shrug of his shoulders as he folded his arms. This was her favorite stance of his, deceptively casual, but she knew very well his mind was ticking over.

"_What?"_ she blurted out, dropping her gaze briefly and then raising her head again to look straight at him. "I was just curious, that's all, as to how you would know so much about a woman…" Mac suddenly realized what she had actually said, and a touch of heat rose in her cheeks. Harm noticed immediately – he always did – and he gave her his perpetual smile.

"Oh? And how do you think I know so much about women? Or their monthly habits, for that matter?"

"Forget I said that, please?" Mac dropped her head again and feigned looking for a file. As she scattered more papers in an effort to look busy, she was unaware of Harm's actions until he leaned over her desk and waited for her to look up at him. When she thought he was going to pursue the line of thought she had started, he completely threw her with his next words.

"Sturgis has invited us to join him and Varese for dinner. Would you like to come?"

"To see…Varese…Sturgis?" Mac stuttered, and then regained control of her tongue. "Sturgis invited you," she managed to keep her voice even, and the blush out of her cheeks as she answered.

"Sturgis asked me to ask you. He's in court all morning."

"Are you sure?" _Please, say yes! she begged silently._

"I wouldn't ask otherwise, Mac." _Please say yes! he pleaded._

"Okay. When?"

"Tomorrow night. I could pick you up. It's nearer to your place."

"All right. Confirm it with Sturgis, will you?"

Mac waited for Harm's response, and when he nodded and hit her with his smile again, she was grateful she was already seated, or she would have dropped like a stone into an ungraceful heap.

"See you later, Mac."

"Yeah, see you later." Mac returned his words as she spotted Harriet heading for her doorway. Getting to her feet, and resting her fingers on the desk surface as she tested her legs, she got ready to greet her friend. "Harriet! It's lovely to see you! Here, have a seat and rest yourself."

"Ooh, thanks, Mac. I've only made the trip from the house to JAG, but I'm shattered already!"

"How are things? I'm sorry I've been so busy around here that I've been unable to come out to the house to see you all."

"The new JAG is keeping you quite busy, or so Bud tells me," Harriet returned, smiling widely at Mac, guileless in her expression, but Mac knew there was something on her friend's mind.

"Yes. General Cresswell is putting us all through our paces to find out how he relates to us all."

"And what has he decided about you and Harm?" Harriet enquired gently, tipping her head on one side.

"What do you mean by that, Harriet?"

"AJ gave you a lot of leeway, we all know that. Do you think Cresswell will do the same?"

"I…don't honestly know," Mac admitted, realizing it was foolish to try and distract Harriet. "What I do know is that you are looking wonderful, and I am jealous."

"Jealous that I'm pregnant?" Harriet retorted, eyeing Mac carefully. That statement was loaded if ever she had heard one.

"Jealous that you look so well," Mac amended, heading off the subject of pregnancy. In her mind she went back to the night of the Admiral's Dining Out, and the fact that Harm had still offered her the chance of a child. His child. With him.

"There's still time, Mac. We just need to get Harm motivated."

"Harriet!" Mac called out, in shock and surprise, and some guilt – she had been thinking the same thing about Harm herself. _How to get him motivated to help her._

Harriet was unrepentant. "What? I was talking about the show."

"Show? What show?" Mac was confused. Surely Harriet had just been talking about getting Harm motivated to make a move on her! Hadn't she? Where on earth had the subject of a show popped up from?

"I was telling you about the show I'm organizing."

"Oh. I thought you were talking about Harm, and me…"

"That was a few sentences ago, Mac. Where have you been?" Harriet chided as she pushed her somewhat immense bulk out of the chair. Mac got to her feet and came to help.

"Don't worry. You won't have to do anything. I've got it all organized this time, and it will go like clockwork. All you have to do is turn up and enjoy yourself." With a cheery wave Harriet was gone, and Mac was left looking somewhat dazed. It was Harm's comment that she was catching flies that brought her lips together in a quick move. Sometimes she wished Sturgis hadn't swapped offices with Harm. But then, at other times, she was glad he had. It meant she had her Flyboy in full view when she needed to reassure herself he was still there. _Her_ Flyboy? Mac groaned. This was only Monday! What was the rest of the week going to be like?

**Tuesday Evening – Somewhere in Georgetown**

The two couples sat around the table in the intimate setting of a dinner/dance club. Mac sat next to Harm on her left, with Sturgis on her right, and Varese opposite, between Sturgis and Harm. They were waiting for their coffees, and listening to the music that had played during their meal. Varese confirmed that the club was well-known to her as a venue for her shows, but that on this evening she was there as a patron only, out with friends. Mac and Harm were totally at ease with each other, and with both Sturgis and Varese, and the camaraderie they shared wasn't lost on Sturgis, nor on Varese. Sturgis had told her some of what his friends had been through, both together and apart, and Varese had come to her own conclusions about the pair of them, and when she had told Sturgis he was astounded at how close to the mark she was.

Now, as they laughed over some shared news, Varese made to excuse herself from the table to visit the ladies' room, and Mac rose to go with her. As the two women left the table, Sturgis leaned over to talk to Harm.

"So, I see you two are on good terms again."

Harm grinned, and nodded. "I think so. I love her, and she tolerates me."

"You love her?" Sturgis sat back in his seat, and Harm winked at him.

"Oh, come on Sturgis! You're the one who's told us to work it out between ourselves a number of times. Well, we've managed to return to some sort of good working friendship. The only difference is, now, I've finally realized how much I do love Mac."

"Why do you think she only tolerates you?"

"Because I haven't told her I love her. I think she's still tied up over Webb."

"I see…" Sturgis was about to say something more, but he caught sight of Mac and Varese returning to the table.

"Ladies…" Harm murmured, as both he and Sturgis rose at their return. Both Mac and Varese seated themselves and said 'thank you' to their attentive escorts. For Mac, Harm's attentiveness was nothing new – he had always been a gentleman when they had been 'out' together officially, and even on casual occasions he would open doors, and pull out chairs. It was second nature, an innate sense of courtesy that she had never been able to fault him on. What was different this time was the way he touched the small of her back as he ushered her through a door, or seated her in a chair. That was something he hadn't done for a long time. Since the time in Sydney, they hadn't had much occasion to be together in a setting like this, and Mac was beginning to find herself wondering just what Harm was thinking. What he was up to.

"If you'll excuse me one moment, I just need to pick up something from the office, then we can leave." Varese excused herself, and then returned almost as quickly with a sheaf of papers in her hand.

"What is that?" asked Sturgis, reaching to take the papers from Varese, who handed them over good-naturedly.

"It's a new song I need to work on. It's a duet, and I promised to get the lyrics to Harriet."

"Harriet's going to sing? In her condition?" Harm blurted out, and three pairs of eyes swung around on him in surprise, and amusement. Varese decided to put him out of his misery.

"No. Harriet's set the ball rolling for new ideas for fundraising, and I suggested singing a duet with someone, here in the club. Rather than have Harriet organize one big function, given her 'condition' as you put it, Harm," Varese teased, "it has been suggested that if there are a number of smaller events that raise the money, and then it is pooled and counted at the end of the month, before the Christmas festivities, so the money can be used for Christmas gifts and decorations, food, etcetera."

"That's a wonderful idea, Varese. What is it you're going to be singing?"

"More interesting, who are you going to be singing with?" Sturgis queried, a little miffed. Varese noted his tone and stroked his arm.

"Don't worry, baby," Varese murmured, and Harm raised an eyebrow in amusement, looking at Sturgis, who scowled at him and turned his gaze back on Varese. "This song is a duet between two women. It was performed by Barbra Streisand and Celine Dion not long ago, and it is has beautiful lyrics."

Mac smiled as she realized the song Varese had in her hand was one she had grown very fond of herself, and even had a copy in her collection. It was one she actually played continuously, and would sing along to. "Tell him…" she murmured, and Varese smiled in acknowledgement, as Harm – totally clueless – said "Tell him what? Tell who?"

"The song, Harm. It's called 'Tell him…'"

* * *

Dare I continue? 


	2. Chapter Two

Title : Tell Him

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : None as such, after the Dining-Out though!

Summary : Another songfic – heard the song, couldn't resist!

* * *

Thank you to **_MacHarm4ever, HM foreva, jtbwriter, froggy0319, JAGJenni, hothing40, snugglebug, MaritzaCarmichael _**and**_ maidenpride21_** for such wonderful reviews, and so here is the second part. I hope it meets expectations!

* * *

**Wednesday Afternoon - JAG Headquarters**

"Mac, you up for a working dinner tonight? I need to go over the new evidence in the Bellings case."

Mac looked up from her desk as Harm leaned in through her open door, hanging onto the door frame with one hand, waving a file at her with the other. The smile on his face was so appealing, she almost decided to ditch her other plans. _Almost._

"I'm sorry, Harm, I can't. I already have plans. Is there anything I can help with before I leave today?" Harm's smile slipped a little, and Mac felt her heart do a dive as she felt she had pushed him a little further away, again. As Harm backed out of her office, he shook his head.

"No problem. I'll write out what I see our course as, and you can go over it and add your comments tomorrow. See you, Mac."

"Yeah," Mac answered, "…see you." This last was murmured to an empty doorway, and Mac slumped back in her chair. This was going to be hard, hiding her surprise from him. At the very time she was hoping to – finally – get her feelings for him out in the open, she was actually pushing him away. Sighing, Mac reached into her pocket and drew out her cell phone. "Varese, I'll see you at the club. Six, okay?"

Across the bullpen, Mac could see Harm walking out of the breakroom with Sturgis. The two of them had their heads together, and were laughing at some joke. It was good to see their friendship back on an even keel again (A/N – couldn't resist the pun!), even as her own friendship with Harm was so tenuous. _Oh well, at least the end result would be worth it!_ Mac crossed her fingers as she thought this last part!

"Hey, Harm, you free for a beer and a game of pool tonight?" Sturgis asked, just before he disappeared through the glass doors and back to his office. Harm paused, and then nodded.

"Yeah, why not? Looks like I'm free now."

"Oh, big plans, huh? With Mattie?"

"Nah, but never mind. Their loss." Harm's dismissal of Mac was bitter, but he felt that while he was trying hard to build up their tattered friendship, she was tearing it down just as fast. "I'll meet you at McMurphy's, say seven?"

"That's fine. You driving?"

"No, I think I'll take a cab. It could be a 'couplabeersnight' tonight, and I don't want to appear before Cresswell as a DUI!"

Sturgis eyed Harm with some speculation, but nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. See you there." Harm grinned and nodded, and then walked past Mac's office and into his own, closing the door and taking his seat, without once looking at Mac's office. Mac, however, was looking at him.

**Wednesday Evening – Somewhere In Georgetown**

"Mac, you made it! Great!" Harriet waddled over and hugged Mac warmly, and Mac returned the gesture, getting as close as she could for the hug with Harriet's extended stomach in between!

"How could I not? Varese is very good at twisting arms over the telephone line!" At this comment Mac turned to smile at her 'partner-in-crime' in this venture. "Besides, at the very least I'll get some kind of reaction from Harm!"

"Hopefully, the right one," nodded Harriet, and Mac groaned.

"Harriet, I'm having second thoughts…I mean, I know I've sung a couple of times, but this is something different…in a club!"

"Don't you dare back out on me now, Mac! And besides, it's for the children. You've got a great voice, so let Varese hear it and we'll sort it out from there."

Varese handed Mac a microphone and headed across dance floor, choosing to lean up against the stage rather than climb the steps to stand on it. The consummate professional when it came to entertaining, Varese handed Mac the lyrics and cued in the start of the music using her own inimitable voice.

"I've been there, with my heart out in my hand, but what you must understand, you can't let the chance to love him pass you by…" Mac sang the lyrics that Barbra Streisand had sung, as the older woman giving advice to a younger Celine Dion, on how to love a man. How to tell him.

Varese nodded her head, smiled at Mac, and shook her head at Harriet. "This isn't going to work," she muttered, and looked down at the paper in her own hand. Mac put the microphone down on the stage and smiled at Varese and Harriet.

"It's okay. I knew it was a bad idea anyway," Mac began, but Varese put a hand out to pick up the microphone again.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? Your singing is great, Mac!"

"I thought…there was a problem?"

"Not with you, just with the words. You'd be better singing the Dion part."

"Oh…I just thought I'd be singing the older woman's part…I mean, I am the older woman here, right?"

"You may be older physically, Mac, but you're the novice when it comes to singing this song to a man. It's perfect for you to sing to Harm, that's why you're going along with this idea!" Harriet was practically buzzing with excitement as she looked at Varese again. "From the top, ladies, and don't forget to sing your little heart out, Mac!"

Mac scowled in mock-threat at Harriet, and then concentrated on the words in front of her. Varese counted the beats in again, and began humming softly. Mac began to sing her part…

_I'm scared _

_So afraid to show I care _

_Will he think me weak _

_If I tremble when I speak _

_What if _

_There's another one he's thinking of _

_Maybe he's in love _

I'd feel like a fool 

_Life can be so cruel _

I don't know what to do 

Varese kept up with Mac's timing and started on her own verse, looking straight at Mac and encouraging her with a small smile as she sang.

_I've been there _

_With my heart out in my hand _

_But what you must understand _

You can't let the chance 

_To love him pass you by_

At the right moment Mac joined in with Varese, to sing together, and Harriet clapped her hands in delight. This was _so_ going to blow Harm's socks off! _Or something else_, Harriet thought wickedly, but kept the thought to herself!

_Tell him _

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

Rise in his eyes 

_Reach out to him _

_And whisper _

Tender words so soft and sweet 

Mac sang the next line alone

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat _

And Varese sang the following line, alone also.

_Love will be the gift you give yourself…_

Mac watched as Varese closed her eyes at the end of the line and smiled. Harriet, with her hands clutched together, watched both women.

"Well?" she asked, needing to know for definite that the two of them would go through with the idea.

"It's perfect, Harriet. I think Harm is going to get the message without a doubt! Sturgis thinks it's a great idea!" Varese was enthusiastic.

"You told Sturgis?" Mac paled visibly, and dropped into a nearby chair.

"Mac? Honey, what is it? What's wrong?" Harriet was distraught, and Mac noticed her wobbling lower lip.

"Sorry, Harriet. I didn't mean to spook you. It's just…well, Sturgis is Harm's best friend, and they might…talk, you know?"

"Actually, Sturgis says _you_ are Harm's best friend, and there is absolutely no way he'd rat on you, or me for that matter. All I told Sturgis was that Harriet had suggested you sing this duet with me, it would be a nice surprise for Harm to see you up on stage, and if he chooses to interpret the words correctly, presuming he hears them in the first place, then all the better!"

Mac managed a half-hearted grin. "Oh, he'll hear them. Harm plays the guitar, and he understands music and lyrics very well." Varese laughed.

"Well, then, after our little performance on Saturday night, he's not going to have any excuse but to whisk you off to God-knows-where!"

"Now we know that we can sing together, what practice do you think I need for Saturday? I mean, I put Harm off tonight so I could come here, but he looked so upset with me…"

"Well, today's Wednesday. How about Friday? Sturgis is going to let Harm know about the performance Saturday, just saying that I'm going to be doing Harriet's song, and he'll invite him along. You both enjoyed last night, right?"

Mac nodded, smiling. When Harm had seen her back to her apartment they had shared a warm hug and a chaste kiss, nothing more, but it was a start, albeit a cautious one.

If any one of the three women could have heard Sturgis's conversation with Harm later however, they wouldn't have been so confident.

**Wednesday Night – McMurphy's Bar**

"What do you mean, 'no'?" asked Sturgis, looking at Harm in shock.

"I'm busy Saturday."

"Doing what?"

"Don't know. I'll think of something," Harm retorted sharply, and turned back to taking a swig of his beer. Sturgis closed his eyes, counted to five, and opened them again. "What was that for?" asked Harm, curious.

"You don't have to think of something. You've already got a commitment, to go to the club on Saturday, bro!"

"No way. Mac's going to be there, right? Well, after today, I'd say we're heading for the cold-shoulder again. So by Saturday, hell, it'll be a frozen shoulder!" Harm laughed at his own lame joke, but Sturgis just watched him carefully.

"What happened?" he asked, and Harm recognized the serious tone in his friend's voice, and the sincerity in the question.

"I asked if we could have a working dinner tonight, to discuss the Bellings case, and she blew me off. Said she was busy tonight."

"So? Maybe she was! Why do you think I'm out with you, pal? Varese kinda gave the me the 'cold-shoulder' too!"

Harm looked up at that, placing his bottle back on the bar. This was something he hadn't thought about – Mac and Varese having a woman-to-woman chat. About him. About him and Sturgis. More to the point, about him and Mac! As the thoughts crossed his mind Sturgis noticed the varying looks on Harm's face, from surprise to thoughtfulness, to worry, and finally to disgust.

"What's wrong now?"

"Did you tell Varese I love Mac?" asked Harm, and Sturgis nodded. Harm groaned.

* * *

To be continued 


	3. Chapter Three

Title : Tell Him

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : None as such, after the Dining-Out though!

Summary : Another songfic – heard the song, couldn't resist!

* * *

Thank you to **_MacHarm4ever, HM foreva, jtbwriter, froggy0319, JAGJenni, hothing40, snugglebug, MaritzaCarmichael _**and**_ maidenpride21, bluejay742, starryeyes10, EyeCandy and Becki_** for such wonderful reviews, and so here is the third part. I hope it meets expectations!

* * *

**Wednesday Night - McMurphy's Bar**

Sturgis grinned, slapping Harm on the back. "Don't sweat it, bro'! I told Varese, sure, but she isn't going to tell Mac."

"Why did you tell her at _all_, Sturg?"

"Because Varese can be persuasive," hedged Sturgis.

"How persuasive?"

"Very," Sturgis glanced away, and Harm pounced.

"She blackmailed you, didn't she? What with?" At least Harm had recovered his sense of humor a little, reasoned Sturgis, even as he felt miserable being hounded. "C'mon, Sturgis! What did Varese blackmail you with?"

"It wasn't blackmail…" Sturgis defended himself, and Harm laughed, understanding now.

"No night time songs, huh?"

"You're so wrong, Harm."

"Oh yeah? Don't forget how long I've known you, Sturgis Turner. Added to the fact that you still have that goofy grin whenever nocturnal activities of the human kind are mentioned! Ha, gotcha!" Harm pointed an accusing finger at Sturgis, who had the good sense to admit defeat.

"Okay, yes. Varese blackmailed me. But I swear on my honor, and hers, that she won't tell Mac anything."

"You'd better be right, Sturgis."

"I am. I trust Varese the same as you trust Mac."

Harm was about to protest, but then he backed down, and nodded.

"I guess that's good enough for me."

"Time to go home, buddy?"

"Yeah. I think it's time to go home."

Both men downed the last of their drinks and pulled on their jackets, with Harm dropping some bills on the counter for the barman as they walked away to the exit.

As Harm hailed a cab for the two of them Sturgis turned to look at him.

"So, we see you on Saturday at the club?"

"It's all for a good cause I guess, so yeah, I'll be there."

**Thursday Morning – JAG Headquarters**

Mac waited for Harm to come into work. Through the night she had worried about his attitude after she had told him she couldn't make a working dinner with him. It was her hope that she could offer him lunch by means of apology, but that hope was dashed when, late as always, Harm only just made it into the staff meeting in the conference room, and then took the case that would mean him travelling to Norfolk, and probably staying there overnight, if not longer…

The idea of singing in the club, even for charity, was fast losing its appeal.

Mac was talking to Bud in the bullpen when Harm came out of his office, buried under his briefcase, laptop, and an armful of files.

"Harm…" Mac began.

"Sorry, Mac. Gotta go!"

"At least let me open the door for you? You seem to be a bit overwhelmed there."

Harm stopped briefly, and then nodded as he noticed that the double glass doors were closing rapidly behind the last person who had gone through them. Mac excused herself from Bud and fell into step beside Harm, pushing the door open for him and then following him out to the elevators.

"I guess you'd better get that for me too," Harm murmured, and the hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. Mac nodded in assent, waiting with him until the elevator doors opened. Mac held them aside with her hand while Harm stepped inside, and then reached in to press the button for 'Ground'. Before the doors could close, however, Mac placed her hand in front of the sensor to hold them open.

"Could we do dinner tomorrow?"

"It'll probably be late, Mac…I might get held up in Norfolk," Harm hedged, not quite looking at her, but Mac was determined to get back the man who had kissed her, albeit chastely, on Tuesday night, however un-Marine-like her behavior might seem.

"Then make it a supper…I'll do vegetarian," she wheedled, and Harm couldn't help the grin on his face.

"_You're_ cooking?"

"I could be offended, flyboy, but I'll let it pass. Just make sure you give me a call whenever you get back."

"That's not going to give you much time to prepare, if it is tomorrow. I'll call you from Norfolk, when I'm on the road."

"Much better," murmured Mac softly, and then let her hand drop from the elevator door. Their last view of each other was of a face wreathed in uncertainty.

**Thursday evening – Mac's Apartment**

The telephone rang and Mac reached across the arm of the couch to pick up the cordless handset.

"Mackenzie," she answered.

"Mac? It's…H…arm…" The static broke up the clarity of the call, and Mac could hardly make out Harm's voice over the line.

"I can hardly hear you, Harm. Are you okay?"

"F…ine…Just setting…off to…" Again the static broke up the line, and it eventually went dead. No sound at all. Mac stared at the handset in disgust and then reached for her cell phone on the end table. That was the same though – no sound whatsoever when she punched in Harm's speed dial number. Looking at both handsets, she scowled, not sure whether Harm was setting off back to Washington so late at night, or if he was telling her he was staying over in Norfolk, the case not yet closed. Neither the telephone nor the cell phone rang again, and she thought of staying up later in the night than she had planned. What voice she had would sound horrible at rehearsal though, she knew, and so a little sleep was in order. It surprised her to find her eyes closing almost as soon as she lay back against the couch and so she got up and walked through to her bedroom, deciding it would be better to wake up in there than scrunched up and aching on the couch.

**Thursday evening – Norfolk NAS Officer's Quarters**

Harm scowled at his cell phone, and the unwavering 'No Signal' indicator on the screen.

"Damn!" He had really wanted to hear Mac's voice. In fact, if he was honest, he _needed_ to hear her. Now he would have to wait until the next day. Tossing the useless cell phone in his briefcase he moved off the bed and into the bathroom. Might as well get an early night, he mused. An early night would mean an early start in the morning, and then he'd be back at JAG that much sooner. Back with Mac. With a sudden smile on his face he undressed and climbed into the shower, his thoughts of Mac easing his tension along with the warmth of the spray.

**Friday morning – JAG Headquarters**

Mac had just entered the bullpen when Jennifer Coates came across to her.

"Ma'am, there's a telephone call, from Norfolk. It's Commander Rabb."

Mac looked a little puzzled, and Jennifer clarified.

"I was just about to take a message, ma'am, when I saw you enter the room."

"Oh, okay…" Mac nodded distractedly, and pushed open her office door. "Which line?"

"Two, ma'am. The General is on one, with the SecNav."

"Thanks." Mac closed her door behind her and dropped her briefcase and purse into one of the visitors' chairs before reaching across her desk for the handset. Managing to press the second button on the keypad she smiled when she heard Harm's voice.

"Mac?"

"I'm here," she acknowledged.

"You sound out of breath. Been running this morning?"

"Nah, just busy." Mac took a deep breath and calmed herself, her voice near normal when she spoke again. "Your call broke up last night. What were you trying to tell me? Where are you?"

"Still in Norfolk. I was hoping to be on the road early this morning, but the defendant decided to go UA. He was picked up by the police in the early hours breaking into a local foodstore, and they won't hand him over until he's been arraigned in local court. I have to get down there this morning and wait for his civilian charges before I can bring him back to Norfolk and throw more military charges at him."

"Oh…okay…" Mac's image of them sharing dinner after her rehearsal was now gone. Replacing it was another image of her eating alone, again. "Well, keep me posted…" Mac tailed off her conversation, and Harm stepped into the silence.

"Sarah? I really wanted to be there with you tonight…there's still a chance I could make it."

Mac felt her eyes tear up at his words. If he'd just said them, without using her given name, she could have brushed them off as just another excuse. But he had called her 'Sarah', and _that_ was enough for her to know how much he meant what he said. When she spoke again, her voice was thick with emotion.

"Harm…" Mac began, but he cut across her hesitation.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," he murmured, and Mac nodded her head, then realized he couldn't see her action. "I've got to go, Mac. I'll keep in touch."

The line was cut, and Mac stood with the receiver in her hand long after Harm had hung up. It wasn't until Jennifer knocked on her office door that she replaced the handset.

"Ma'am, the General's asking to see you."

"Thanks. On my way." Mac took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and left her office. It was going to be a long day. And an even longer night.

* * *

To be continued 


	4. Chapter Four

Title : Tell Him

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : None as such, after the Dining-Out though!

Summary : Another songfic – heard the song, couldn't resist!

* * *

Thank you to **_MacHarm4ever, HM foreva, jtbwriter, froggy0319, JAGJenni, hothing40, snugglebug, MaritzaCarmichael _**and**_ maidenpride21, bluejay742, starryeyes10, EyeCandy and Becki_** for such wonderful reviews, and so here is the fourth part. I hope it meets expectations!

* * *

**Friday Evening – Somewhere in Georgetown **

Mac stepped down from the stage and picked up her jacket. Behind her, Harriet and Varese both noticed the droop of her shoulders. Harriet, concerned about her friend, spoke up.

"Mac? Is something wrong?"

"What?" Mac turned around at the sound of Harriet's voice, and then realized what she had said. "Oh, no…I'm okay. Just tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." '_And I'm not likely to do any better tonight,' she thought miserably._

"How's Harm? Bud says he went down to Norfolk yesterday."

"He's still down there. Problems with his client." Mac didn't expand on the fact that Harm had called just before she left the office and told her that the police were dragging their heels on the civilian charges, and therefore Harm's client had not yet been returned to the custody of the US Navy, namely Harm.

Harriet tried to make a joke, using Harm's preference for using Tomcats like most people catch cabs, but even that didn't make Mac smile. Varese, however, was curious.

"Tomcats?"

"Harm has a habit of finding a convenient military jet now and again to get him where he wants to go. So far he's been shot down in one, and ditched another in the Atlantic." Mac's explanation was concise, but uttered without any of her usual humor when she spoke about Harm's exploits in jets.

Varese didn't give up.

"So he could do the same again? I understand Norfolk is a Naval Air Station, right? Plenty of jets there."

"He drove down, so he'll have to drive back."

"Oh. Well, at least he's safer on the road, right?"

"Not exactly. Harm drives his car the same way as he flies. Fast." That was from Harriet. Mac gave her a small smile, acknowledging the humor this time, and then responded herself.

"If he drove a safe, sedate sedan I'd be less worried."

"So, what is he driving?" Varese asked, unaware of Harm's make of vehicle.

"A Corvette. Rebuilt. Actually, rebuilt with the help of your boyfriend, Varese," Mac added, smiling a little more. Varese looked amazed.

"Really? My, my…Mr Turner has been hiding his mechanical skills under a bushel. And to think, he had me looking under the hood of his car last week…said he couldn't see anything."

Harriet snorted, trying hard to hide a laugh, and failing miserably.

"What's so funny?" asked Varese, pretending to be annoyed, hands on her hips. Mac caught on to Harriet's vision, though, and laughed too.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Sturgis was more interested in looking at _you_ looking under his hood?"

As the image came to Varese she laughed too, and Mac left the club in a much better frame of mind than when she had arrived. As she was about to step into her car, Harriet called out to her.

"If you're not doing anything tonight, Mac, how about staying over at our place for a take out and a chat? I'll throw in a cute Lieutenant Commander, and two adorable kids, too! What do you say?"

Mac didn't hesitate. Harriet's company was always good fun, and it _had_ been a while since she had seen her godsons, if not Bud.

"You're on. I'll follow you."

"Great! Varese, can I tempt you too?"

"I'd love to, but I have other plans. I'll take a rain-check, though. Sounds like it could be fun!"

"Oh, it is!" Harriet's infectious giggle could be heard down the street as she climbed into the vehicle beside her husband. Bud waved to Mac and Varese, and they returned the gesture. As Harriet quickly explained about Mac, Bud looked again and gave Mac a smile. Turning down his window he called out.

"Don't leave me too far behind, ma'am." Mac's delight in speed since the purchase of her own Corvette was well known too!

"If you promise to call me Mac out of hours, Bud, I won't!" Mac settled into her car and waited for Bud to pull out into the traffic. As she followed him onto the street she waved as she passed Varese. It wasn't exactly the night she had hoped for, but at least she wouldn't be alone, and she did enjoy the company of Harriet and Bud, and their family.

**Friday Evening – Norfolk NAS Officers' Club**

Harm picked up the handset in the telephone booth and dropped coins in before starting to dial Mac's home number. When there was no answer he left a message on her machine, and then pushed some more coins in before dialling her cell phone. The sound of her voice when she answered the call was drowned by the squealing of a child.

"Mac? It's Harm!"

"Where are you? I can hardly hear you," Mac answered, fielding off a charge by AJ and his little brother as she answered her cell phone.

"I could say the same for you! I'm at the Officers' Club. I thought calling from a regular telephone might solve the static problems in the VOQ. Where are you?"

"Harriet invited me over after the rehearsal."

"Are you driving back into DC tonight?"

"No. I'm bunking here, having a takeout, and a chat with Harriet."

"I'm glad, Mac. At least one of us is having some fun."

"You sound down. Anything more since this morning?"

"Well, I've been told I can bail the guy out in the morning, and then I have to arrange for a date to take him back for his hearing. I've saved some time doing the paperwork for here, so I'm hoping to be on the road tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh…" Mac's smile faded and Harm picked up on the change in her voice.

"I'll be there, Sarah. I promise."

There it was again. Her name. Sarah. This was the second time he had used her name, and this time he had made a promise.

"I'll hold you to it, Harm."

"So you should. You know I mean it."

There was a pause, and it lengthened, neither one quite sure what to say next. The silence was broken by AJ jumping up at Mac.

"Who ya talkin' to?" he asked, trying to reach for the cell phone.

"AJ Roberts! Front and center, now!" In a tone that brooked no argument Harriet spoke to her oldest son, and the boy turned and went back to his mother. In the background Mac could hear Harriet tell AJ how rude it was to interrupt someone, and Harm chuckled on his end of the line.

"I guess you can take Harriet out of the military, but not the military out of Harriet, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Mac responded, and then, softly, "…Harm?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you called."

"So'm I, but it's probably better that I let you get off and rejoin the party. I'll call when I can tomorrow."

"Okay. G'night…"

"Say 'hi' to everyone for me?" Harm knew he should let Mac go, but he was reluctant to, and was dragging out the conversation a little longer.

"I will. Bye…"

"Bye."

Harm replaced the handset and left both telephone booth and the Officers' Club. A few watched his departure, but none paid any real attention.

**Friday Night – Roberts' Residence, Virginia**

Mac closed her cell phone and stood with it in her hand, her attention caught on one Commander, only a few hours away, but it might as well have been as far as the moon for all the good it would do Mac right now.

"Aunty Mac, I'm sorry I was rude," AJ had come over as Mac ended her side of the call, and she smiled down at him.

"It's okay now, AJ, but your Mom is right. It's sometimes better to let people talking on a telephone get on with their conversation. If it includes you, trust them to give you the telephone when it's your turn, okay?"

"Okay, Aunty Mac. Will you come read to me and Jimmy before we have to go to sleep?"

Mac nodded and ruffled the blonde hair, so like Harriet's.

"Sure I will. Just let me know when it's time."

"Okay, I will." AJ ran off towards the bottom of the stairs, and Bud walked over as Harriet followed both her sons up the stairs to the bathroom, and then to bed.

"They're growing up so fast, Bud," Mac commented wistfully, and the man beside her nodded.

"Yes, they are. How are you, ma'…I mean, Mac?" Bud corrected himself for once, and Mac smiled.

"I'm okay, Bud. I'll be better after tomorrow night. At the very least, the show will be over and I won't have to sing again!"

"From what Harriet tells me, you and Varese make quite a formidable duo."

Mac gave Bud a knowing stare, and laughed softly.

"Bud, we both know your wife is a born romantic."

The two of them laughed at that. Moments later there was a shout from the top of the stairs.

"Aunty Mac! It's time!"

Mac grinned at Bud as she made a move toward the staircase.

* * *

To be continued 


	5. Chapter Five

Title : Tell Him

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : None as such, after the Dining-Out though!

Summary : Another songfic – heard the song, couldn't resist!

* * *

Thank you to **_MacHarm4ever, HM foreva, jtbwriter, froggy0319, JAGJenni, hothing40, snugglebug, MaritzaCarmichael, maidenpride21, bluejay742, starryeyes10, EyeCandy, Becki, joanoa _**and**_ Emsta_** for such wonderful reviews, and so here is the fifth (and final) part. I hope it meets expectations!

* * *

**Saturday Evening – Somewhere in Georgetown**

Harm walked into the club at the very moment the host for the evening introduced Varese and the song she would be singing. Standing in the back of the room he glanced around and saw where Sturgis sat, the empty seat to his right, then Bud and Harriet, and two more empty seats – presumably for himself and Mac. He made his way to the table, dropping a kiss on Harriet's cheek and taking his seat next to her.

"Harm! You made it!"

"Only just! Hi, Sturg, Bud. Is Mac here?"

"She…er…" began Bud, and Harriet smiled at Harm as she kicked her husband under the table.

"Mac will be out in a minute," she informed Harm, and he nodded his head, looking for the door to the Ladies' room. As his eyes found the requisite sign on the door, his ears picked up on something familiar. As the introduction music began to filter through the room, a voice began to sing. Harm turned his head to the stage so fast that the three other occupants thought he might have whiplash. Harriet was still smiling, nodding her head at the expression on Harm's face. This was going to work; she just knew it!

_I'm scared _

_So afraid to show I care _

_Will he think me weak _

_If I tremble when I speak _

_What if _

_There's another one he's thinking of _

_Maybe he's in love _

_I'd feel like a fool _

_Life can be so cruel _

_I don't know what to do_

Mac's eyes were lowered as she sang the first verse, and as Varese came up beside her to sing her part Mac looked at her and not at the audience. Not yet. It would kill her if she glanced at their table and didn't see Harm there.

_I've been there _

_With my heart out in my hand _

_But what you must understand _

_You can't let the chance _

_To love him pass you by_

Varese smiled at Mac and looked out at the audience, and the table where Sturgis, Bud and Harriet were seated, along with a mesmerized Harm. Mac followed the direction of her gaze, and got caught in the ocean-colored eyes she knew so well. So caught that she missed the cue for her to sing along with Varese.

_Tell him _

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes _

_Reach out to him _

_And whisper _

_Tender words so soft and sweet_

As a seasoned performer, Varese sang the verse alone, and Mac picked up on the next lyrics, eyes back on Varese and a smile of apology on her face.

_I'll hold him close to feel his heart beat_

Varese nodded, an answering smile on her own face as she continued the song.

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Touch him _

_With the gentleness you feel inside _

_Your love can't be denied _

_The truth will set you free _

_You'll have what's meant to be _

_All in time you'll see_

Sturgis glanced across at Harm, who hadn't moved a muscle since Mac began the song. Leaning across the table, he spoke to Harm.

"Pretty good duet, don't you think, bro?"

Harm could only nod his head. Right now he had no capacity for speech, only the ability to hear the words Mac sang. To _really_ hear them, and understand what they said. If the first verses spoke of how terrified Mac was of putting her heart on the line, and her – mistaken – belief of his involvement with Alicia Montes, her next words told him what he wanted, _needed_, to know.

_I love him _

_Of that much I can be sure _

_I don't think I could endure _

_If I let him walk away _

_When I have so much to say_

Mac was looking directly at him now, her eyes wide, trying to draw him to her with her words. He dipped his head imperceptibly, but Mac caught the gesture and smiled at him. They were on the right page, in the right place, at the right time. At last!

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes _

_Reach out to him _

_And whisper _

_Tender words so soft and sweet _

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

Mac had turned her attention back to Varese as they sang together, and then she looked again at Harm as she sang alone once more.

_Love is light that surely glows _

_In the hearts of those who know _

_It's a steady flame that grows _

_Tonight love will assume its place _

_This memory time cannot erase_

_Your faith will lead love where it has to go _

Varese joined in for the final verse together, also looking out in the same direction as Mac, and winking at Sturgis as she sang. The answering smile she got from her man was wide and welcoming.

_Tell him_

_Tell him that the sun and moon _

_Rise in his eyes _

_Reach out to him _

_And whisper _

_Whisper words so soft and sweet _

_Hold him close to feel his heart beat_

_Love will be the gift you give yourself_

_Never let him go… _

As the music faded along with the lights, the audience rose to their feet in a mutual standing ovation. Loudest amongst the cheerers were Sturgis and Bud. Harriet had begun to cheer loudly too, but then she had caught Harm's expression. His eyes were suspiciously moist, and there was a smile on his face that was almost vulnerable as he watched the lights go up again to illuminate the two women on stage.

Harriet had arranged for two bouquets to be handed to Varese and Mac by stagehands but when Sturgis had learned of this he had suggested he and Harm deliver the bouquets. Harriet had been delighted, of course, by the idea. The plan had wavered a little when Harm had not shown up at the club and Bud had offered to present Mac's bouquet in his place. So, with a look of surprise when said bouquet was placed in his arms, Harm glanced across at Sturgis, who held one similar. Both men smiled and nodded, and moved through the tables toward the stage. Whispers of surprise and amusement went through the rest of the audience at their appearance, at the gesture made with the bouquets, but whereas Sturgis was dressed in civilian clothes, Harm still wore his Navy blues, having driven straight from Norfolk to the club, with no time to change.

Mac laughed through her tears as Harm approached, and after giving Varese a hug of thanks and congratulations she stepped down the side of the stage and took Harm's hand as she made the last few steps to the dance floor. Not letting go of the hand he held, Harm placed the bouquet on Mac's free arm, and stood close. There were still cheers around the tables, and all but a few had taken their seats again, but there was no-one for Harm but Mac.

"It took a while getting here," Harm murmured, and Mac felt herself drowning as she looked in his eyes. It was understood immediately – he wasn't just talking about being late to the club.

"You're here now. We both are."

"I love you, Sarah."

Mac's voice broke on a sob as she told him she loved him too, but her answer was only heard by him as she went into his arms and took the kiss he offered. The sound of whistles and calls brought them both back to their surroundings, and Mac blushed, burying her head in Harm's jacket. Looking around himself, he caught Sturgis' eye and laughed softly.

"I think we should be someplace else, right now. This wasn't quite how I imagined this night would go."

"Oh…" Mac faltered, not sure what he meant by that statement, and he caught her hesitation and realized she was confused.

"I didn't know _you_ were going to sing with Varese. I only meant that I thought we'd be sat at the table together."

"And now?" Mac dared to ask.

"This is beyond my imagination, Sarah. The words of the song were perfect, for us…" Harm paused, and Mac looked up, waiting for him to speak again. When he did, she went wide-eyed, and Harriet grabbed at Bud's hand, thinking Harm had said something wrong, _again_.

"Maybe we could make it 'our song', at our wedding…"

"Wed…ding? Harm? Are you…? Do you…?" Mac began, but couldn't finish her sentences.

"I do. Do you?" Harm grinned, his familiar 'flyboy' smile in place, but not quite steady, as he waited for her reaction. It came without hesitation.

"I do!"

"_Will_ you marry me, Sarah?"

"_Yes!" _The bouquet between them was almost crushed as Harm picked up Mac and kissed her. When they broke for air, and he set her on her feet again, Mac held on as she didn't know if her legs would support her. Around them, Varese and Sturgis had been joined by Harriet and Bud. Harm took Mac's bouquet and handed it to Harriet with a smile.

"Just for a minute, Harriet, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not," Harriet returned, not quite sure what had been said between her two dearest friends.

Harm reached into his inside pocket and withdrew a small object. Holding it up so Mac could see, he then placed it at the tip of her third finger, right hand.

"I've been carrying this around for a while. It's found it's new resting place, for now."

"For now?" echoed Mac, looking from the ring to Harm, not sure what he meant by his words.

"This was the ring that my father gave to my mother, when he asked her to marry him. I was hoping we could make it a tradition…that our son could give it to his wife-to-be, when the time comes."

Harriet was already sobbing quietly, but with the most radiant smile on her face. Bud sighed, and handed her his handkerchief. Varese leaned back into Sturgis as his arms tightened around her, both of them watching the scene before them with smiles on their faces too.

Mac couldn't speak. The words were there, on the tip of her tongue, but she couldn't voice them…

"Sarah?" Harm brushed away the tears that ran down her cheeks, and Mac made an effort to stop crying but it came out sounding like a hiccup.

"That…that's perfect…" Mac managed, eventually. Harm lifted her right hand up, and then Harriet knew that all was well in their world. Squealing with delight she moved forward and both Harm and Mac welcomed her congratulations, along with Bud. When there was room, they were congratulated by Varese and Sturgis as well.

Cheers went up from the other tables, too, and they all turned to face the audience, made a united acknowledgement by bowing, and smiled as they returned to their table.

When the others took their seats again, Harm remained standing, Mac at his side.

"If you'll excuse us?" he murmured, and four heads nodded at him, smiles saying everything. Harm grinned as he looked down at Mac, and then back at their friends. "We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Let's make it dinner, at our place," Harriet offered, including Varese and Sturgis who accepted readily. Mac and Harm nodded, and then left the club, to the sound of cheers and wishes of 'good luck'.

As the pair disappeared Harriet suddenly remembered that she still held Mac's bouquet. "Oh," she began, about to follow them, but Bud put his hand on her arm.

"Not now, Harriet. Take the bouquet home and you can return it tomorrow. I don't think they'll worry about the flowers for a while."

Sturgis looked across at Bud, surprised at the younger man's sensitivity. It dawned on him then that although he had known Harm a lot longer , Bud was the one who knew more about Harm.

As they settled down at their table to talk about the events that had just played out, and the song that had started them, their thoughts all turned to the couple who had left.

Harm and Mac. Together. At last!

The End!

* * *

Well, maybe an Epilog?


	6. Epilog

Title : Tell Him

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Rating : G to PG-13

Spoilers : None as such, after the Dining-Out though!

Summary : Another songfic – heard the song, couldn't resist!

* * *

Thank you to **_MacHarm4ever, HM foreva, jtbwriter, froggy0319, JAGJenni, hothing40, snugglebug, MaritzaCarmichael _**and**_ maidenpride21, bluejay742, starryeyes10, EyeCandy, Becki, Abigaile, Dessler, joanoa, SarahRabb705 _**and**_ Gramrabb_** for such wonderful reviews, and so here is the epilog. I hope it meets expectations! 

To **Snugglebug – a big THANK YOU!.** I'm terrible for getting my right and left mixed up; ask all my driving instructors! Of course, Harm put the ring on Mac's _left hand_, third finger! You all knew what I meant, didn't you?

* * *

**Epilog**

**Sunday Morning – Mac's Apartment**

It was true! It _had_ really happened! Harm had asked her to marry him, and here they were, together, in her apartment. In _her_ bed! That it was her bed, or his, was of no consequence – just the fact that they were now lovers. Not just lovers. _Engaged_ lovers!

Mac held up her left hand and stared, misty-eyed, at the ring that adorned her third finger.

When another arm slid up along hers and a hand closed around her fingers, bringing her hand down to kiss the skin around the ring, Mac turned her head and her eyes settled on Harm's face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he murmured, and Mac leaned in to receive his kiss.

"Good morning." Mac's response was husky, sleep and tears affecting her voice.

"Hey, why're you crying?"

"Happy tears, Harm. I can't believe we're together at last."

"Believe it. I want you to know something else as well."

"What?"

"As long as there is breath in my body, I'm _never_ letting you go."

Mac's eyes widened at Harm's declaration and her tears came harder as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Harm held her close, and tight, and waited out the wave of tears. His hand rubbed gently up and down her back, and then as the tears slowed and she snuffled he handed her a tissue from the side table. His hand returned to rubbing her back, and when Mac threw the used tissue into the nearby trash can his hand began to wander a little further south. Mac wriggled against him, and then she giggled huskily, lifting her head to look at him.

"What're you doing, mister?" she asked, knowing full well what he was doing.

"Rubbing your back," returned Harm, giving her his best innocent look.

"Last time I looked, my back was somewhere north of where you're rubbing…" Mac began, but then Harm touched a particularly sensitive spot, and Mac forgot what she was saying, her attention taken instead by Harm's hands, his eyes, and his mouth. It was much later before she could even recall her name, let alone the conversation she had been having!

When they woke for the second time that morning, Harm grinned at her.

"So, what _else_ are we doing today?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, and Mac burst into laughter.

"I guess this is something I didn't expect," she murmured, and Harm played serious for a moment.

"What?" he asked, waiting for her answer, his eyes searching hers.

"That you'd be so insatiable…"

"Only for you," he answered, and his response had been so quick that Mac could not doubt his honesty. There was nothing else she could do but nod her head in agreement.

"I feel the same way about you," she told him, and without further words they clung to each other.

Mac's stomach chose that moment to rumble ominously, and Harm laughed, leaning back to look at her.

"I guess not so insatiable, huh? I can't believe I have competition from a rumbling stomach."

"You know the drill, squid. You don't feed me and you'll have one mean Marine on your hands…" Mac threatened, but her expression was spoilt by the howl of laughter she gave as Harm tickled her before rolling over and getting out of his side of the bed.

"C'mon then, my Marine. Time to feed you, and to make some calls."

"Calls?" Mac sat up on the bed, and the sheet fell away from her body. There was no false modesty on her part, and Harm smiled as he realized just how comfortable Mac was around him. He answered her question, watching as she stepped off the bed and walked up to him.

"Well, for one, I'd like to let my mom and Frank know that we're engaged, and then I guess it would be nice to let Chloe know,"

"And Mattie?"

"Of course." Harm nodded, and Mac smiled up at him.

"Does your mom have a camera on her computer?"

"I'm not sure. I think Frank does, in his study."

"Come with me then, sailor. Maybe we can give them both a nice surprise, and actually let them _see_ you!"

Mac pulled Harm by the hand, leading him out of her bedroom and into the lounge, where her computer was set up near the door. Clicking on the internet connection, she typed in the address Harm reeled off for Frank Burnett, and waited for a connection. When she got through to the IM service, she typed in a message from Harm.

**Hi, Mom. Harm here. Do you have a camera linked to your computer?**

_Hello, darling! Yes, we do!_

**Well, switch it on. I've got a surprise for you!**

_Okay, give me a minute! By the way, whose computer are you using?_

**Why would you ask that?**

_Because you've never done this before, maybe?_

Trish's answer over the IM screen was as clear is if she were stood in the room talking to him! Harm grinned, and Mac typed an answer.

**I guess I've been dragged into the twenty first century by Mattie, Jen, and Mac…**

_About time!_ replied Trish, and even Mac smiled at that response. _Okay, we're ready._

**How come you know so much about video conferencing, anyway? Harm was curious as to how his mother knew so much about the technology involved.**

_This is how I communicate with the artists who use the gallery, dear. Makes life so much easier! You should get Mac to teach you a little more!_

Harm looked down at Mac, wrapped in a kimono style dressing gown, and shrugged his shoulders, smiling at the knowledge that his mother, ageneration older than he himself, knew more about computers than he did.

**Here goes!** Harm pressed the key to start the camera on Mac's computer, and in California Trish Burnett squealed in excitement, causing her husband to come running, wondering what had happened to her.

"Honey, what is it?" Frank Burnett looked at his wife, whose face was wreathed in smiles, and then at the picture on the computer screen. Except that it wasn't exactly a picture – it was real! A hand, held in front of a camera, showing off what appeared to be an antique style engagement ring, which looked familiar. "Who is that?" he asked, and Harm's disjointed voice came over the speakers.

**Hi, Frank. We thought we'd like to surprise you and Mom. I asked Mac to marry me last night, and she said 'yes'!**

_She did? Congratulations to you both!_

Harm laughed as his parents cheered and applauded, and Mac joined in the laughter, still giddy from the whole experience, and a little self-conscious that Trish and Frank Burnett would welcome her so readily. At the expression in her eyes Harm leaned down and kissed her, which was transmitted to California too!

_Is this something we should be turning our camera off for?_ joked Trish, happy to see her son so happy, and so pleased that it was Mac to whom he had finally given her first engagement ring to.

Harm pulled back from Mac's lips, and smiled into the camera, shaking his head.

_When do we get to see you both in person?_ asked Frank, peering over his wife's shoulder at the screen, coming into focus on the camera. Harm looked at Mac and grinned, and then spoke up.

**We can be with you next weekend. I'll check out the flights.** This comment was met with a squeal from Trish, and both Harm and Mac smiled at each other before their attention was caught by Frank's voice.

_I'll go one better. Let me know when you can travel, and I'll arrange a flight for you. _Frank's offer was met with thanks, and he then left Harm speechless with his next words. _As well as your mother, Harm, I've been waiting a long time for this too._

**I don't know what to say, Frank.**

_You don't need to say anything, son. You've shown me over the years, in ways you probably don't realize, but the news you have given us today is by far the best so far. I'm very proud of you, and so very happy to welcome Mac into our family. Next week can't come soon enough, especially for your mother. She's bouncing in the chair already!_

Both Mac and Harm grinned at the screen, and could see for themselves how excited Trish Burnett was. It was Trish who went on to end the call, albeit unwillingly.

_Time to go, darlings. I'm sure you have…other plans…for today. We'll get started on arrangements for the weekend, and when you let us know about flight plans, we can schedule the plane. We're both looking forward to seeing you and Mac. Harm, your father would be so proud of you, too._

**I know, Mom.**

_Okay, go now. Take care of yourselves, and we'll see you next weekend._

Trish closed the connection, and both Harm and Mac were left looking at a blank screen. Mac looked up at Harm and smiled, to which he responded with a brief kiss as he stepped back and pulled Mac to her feet and into his arms.

"I remember asking you earlier what else we were doing today, and food was mentioned," Harm recalled. Mac nodded and on cue her stomach rumbled again.

"I guess you had better feed me, then we have the other calls to make, and later we have an invitation to Bud and Harriet's, but in between…" Mac paused, and her face was lit with a knowing smile, to which Harm responded.

"In between?" he prompted.

"I'm going to need some exercise to work off what you're going to feed me, so I'll be ready for what Harriet has prepared too."

"Exercise, huh?"

"Yup. Any ideas?"

"Well, there's the run we used to do," Harm offered, but the shake of Mac's head negated that idea. "We could work out in a gym." Again a shake of her dark head. Harm stopped, and Mac raised an eyebrow, inquisitive. With a wide smile he looked at her. "I've got the perfect exercise."

"Tell me!"

"No. We'll eat breakfast, then I'll show you…" Harm answered, and Mac grinned, knowing full well what form their _exercise_ would take.

**Sunday Afternoon – Bud and Harriet's House**

"They're here!" Harriet squealed, letting the others in the house know, as well as Mac and Harm walking up to the front door of the sprawling house. With a knowing smile they waited, arms around each other, as Harriet opened the front door.

"Hello! Come on in!"

"Are we late?" asked Mac, aware that she and Harm took a little longer than planned getting ready. They had discovered, and were still discovering, many things about each other, and amongst those discoveries was the insatiable hunger they had for each other, and the delight in showering together.

Harriet gave them a welcome smile as she stood back from the door, giving them room to enter. Shaking her head, she took hold of Mac's hand as she walked through.

"Of course you're not late. Mike is still expected, and Jennifer."

"Oh, good. We didn't want to be the last."

"Don't worry, and it wouldn't matter if you were. You're entitled. My house, my rules." Harriet's tone brooked no argument, and she got none as her two friends entered the house to be greeted by the others already gathered. And one extra guest.

"Admiral!" Both Mac and Harm walked forward to greet their former commanding officer, and he opened his arms to greet both Harm and Mac with a hug.

"I'm retired, remember? It's AJ," AJ spoke in a mock-gruff tone, and both Mac and Harm nodded, answering him in kind.

"AJ."

"Well, having heard the news, all _I_ can say is, about damn time!" At that, all the people gathered laughed, and Mac glanced up at Harm, noticing the sheen of tears in his eyes also. When she returned her glance to AJ Chegwidden, he smiled at her.

"You look…beautiful, Mac."

"Thank you. I do have something to ask you, si…AJ…" Mac corrected herself, and both Harm and AJ smiled at her. Mac continued. "I once asked you to do me the honor of giving me away."

"I remember." AJ acknowledged Mac's previous engagement, although he didn't mention Brumby's name out loud.

"I'd like to ask you if you would do me the honor once more…" Mac hesitated, and AJ reached out to take her hand.

"I would be honored now, as I was then. I consider your request the most meaningful I have yet accepted, and even though I accepted the request once before, I hoped against hope that you would realize who it was you truly loved. It's possible to find love more than once in a lifetime, Mac, but it's only once that you find your soulmate."

"AJ…" Mac faltered, tears brimming, running down her cheeks. Leaning forward, AJ pressed a gentle kiss to Mac's cheek, and then drew back to look at Harm.

"You hurt her, son, and you'll have me to answer to."

"I know," answered Harm softly, and both men shook hands, sealing a bond of affection that had weathered many storms. As the three of them stood together both Bud and Harriet walked across to them.

"Everyone's here now, and we'd like to make an announcement ourselves," said Bud, coming to stand beside Harm, grinning up at his senior officer. Harriet stood beside Mac, and AJ stood in the middle of the group. When all in the room had fallen silent, Bud spoke again.

"I've known Commander…Harm…a long time now, and I've known Mac almost as long. If it wasn't for the two of them, Harriet and I might have taken as long to get together. I have no doubt that we would have met – we, too, are soulmates." Harriet wiped away a tear at Bud's words, and blew him a kiss, to which he gave her a loving smile, and continued speaking. He told of how Harm had guided his career, as well as his character, and for which he was a better man. He told of how Mac had also taught him much about strength of character, especially to overcome adversity, as she had. At that, he got a squeeze of his shoulder from Harm in silent appreciation of his words for Mac. Harriet had a word or two herself about how she had always hoped to see the day when her dearest friends realized their love for each other, and went on to say that it wasn't just love that brought a couple together. Friendship was the strongest basis for a relationship to develop, and a little divine intervention didn't hurt either! This brought more laughter from the others in the room, and both Harm and Mac were choked up at the genuine love and admiration that was a palpable entity in the room. Bud ended the speeches with a kiss for Mac and a hug for Harm, and Harriet followed suit. When that was done, Harriet raised her hand for one more word, or two…

"For anyone who is interested, the tally for the betting pool is in."

"Betting pool?" Harm queried, looking at Mac who shrugged her shoulders in response, knowing nothing about the matter herself. Both of them turned to look at Harriet, who grinned and pointed at the last guest who had entered the room.

General Gordon Cresswell.

"Sir!" Everyone who was required to saluted their commanding officer, and he waved them down.

"Off duty. Stand down." Gordon Cresswell walked across the room toward Harm and Mac, and imitated his predecessor by kissing Mac's cheek, and shaking Harm's hand. "Congratulations to you both."

"Sir, we were going to tell you…this all happened so suddenly…" began Harm, and Cresswell actually snorted as he tried to avoid laughing.

"Suddenly? Commander, this has taken almost ten years, if what I hear is true! I'd hardly call that sudden. However, even though I have come into this matter late in the day, I fully understand why you have taken the step you have, and I wish you both the very best for your future."

"Thank you, sir, but what about the regulations? I mean, I'm prepared to retire…" Harm began, but the wave of Cresswell's hand caused him to tail off, wondering what was going on between his present and previous commanding officers as the two men shook hands.

"AJ, a pleasure to see you again."

"Same here, Gordon. So, shall we tell them?"

"I think so."

"Tell us what?" Mac joined in, curious to know what was going on, just as much as Harm.

"Well, for one thing, I won the bet, and the money." Cresswell's smile was wide, despite a few muffled groans from the group gathered, but his next words had them clapping. "The money was put to good use, and I am happy to present this to you, my dear." Mac was surprised to be handed a gift-wrapped item, triangular in shape, about a foot long. As she opened the paper, Harm looked over, curious also. When the item turned out to be a blank name plaque, Mac looked in confusion at her commanding officer.

"Sir?"

"I wasn't sure what name you would be taking, married to the Commander, so I've left it blank for you to decide. However, the point is that your appointment to the judiciary is in the process. Congratulations, Madame Judge."

"Oh, my God!" Mac's voice was little above a whisper, and Harm was totally silent. Unsure of what would happen next. Cresswell caught his expression.

"Don't worry, Commander. You and the Colonel are still going to be occupying the same offices. By transferring to the judiciary, the chain of command is no longer an issue, and I have used my privileges to ensure that I still retain my chief of staff, along with another. Kind of having my own joint chiefs of staff, like the President!" Polite laughter went around the room at Cresswell's humor, and he continued speaking. "What this means to the two of you is that you remain at JAG, and for the times that Colonel Mackenzie is in court, you will represent the staff, Commander. Unfortunately, you will not be allowed to be in court together, in the interests of fair play, but at least you will be working together in the office."

"Sir, we had no idea!"

"Neither did I," answered Cresswell. "This was actually the Admiral's idea."

"But…we only got engaged last night…how?" Mac and Harm spoke together, and both older men smiled at them, amazed at how much in tune they were.

"I've hoped this day would come, preferably in my tenure, but failing that, I felt it only fair to warn my successor of your situation, and the inevitable outcome. It _was_ only a matter of time, you know?" AJ looked decidedly smug, and Mac grinned at him.

"_You_ did this?" Her question was met with a shake of AJ's head.

"No. I had the idea for the judiciary myself, and I simply passed it on to the General, but the legwork was all his. The idea for your being a chief of staff also was his idea alone." AJ smiled at Harm as he spoke.

"It's brilliant, thank you."

"You're very welcome, and we look forward to you making it work."

"We'll certainly do that," Harm agreed, looking at Mac, and she smiled in return, moving toward him as he came to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

The party continued for a few hours longer, the food was eaten, stories were told and retold of Harm's impromptu, but nonetheless romantic, proposal and then people began to call it a night and return to their homes. As the guests of honor, Harm and Mac stayed to the last, with only Harriet and Bud, and AJ remaining. As he drew on his overcoat, he looked directly at Harm and Mac.

"I expect to hear from you soon about a date for the wedding. I don't think I could survive another ten years of waiting," he muttered, and initially Harm and Mac were cautious in responding, until he smiled at them. "Don't' look so serious. I mean what I said though; don't keep me waiting too long for this wedding."

"We wouldn't dare," replied Mac, and leaned in to kiss AJ's cheek. "Thank you, for everything," she added in a soft murmur.

"You, my dear Sarah, are most welcome. Just do me a favor."

"Which is?"

"Don't be too hard on Harm – you're still his senior."

"I won't be." Mac promised, but a little unsure about exactly what AJ was talking about. As for Harm, he was given another manly hug, and an envelope was thrust into his hand, along with a handshake in farewell.

When their goodbyes to Harriet and Bud had been given also, amongst many tears, Harm and Mac made their way down the path to Harm's Corvette. A sudden shout caused them to stop and turn, and Harriet came down the path, waving the forgotten bouquet from the previous evening. Mac took the flowers, kissed Harriet one last time, and climbed into the car, holding the bouquet to her nose. The scent was still as fresh as the previous evening, and it brought back memories of the song she had sung. As Harm climbed in at the driver's side, he heard Mac softly humming the tune to what was now 'their' song. Before he started the engine he leaned across and kissed her gently.

"I love you, Sarah Mackenzie."

"I love _you_, Harmon Rabb."

"Ready to go?"

"Wherever you take me…" Mac answered, and returned a kiss of her own before Harm turned the key in the ignition and drove off toward the city, and his apartment. To begin with…

From the window, Harriet and Bud watched them leave. Harriet leaned back against her husband, and put her hands over his, around her protruding stomach.

"We did good, Bud…" Harriet murmured softly, and Bud nodded his head, rocking Harriet against him before he answered as softly.

"Yeah, we did good."

THE END

Okay, maybe a _bit_ more…

The contents of the envelope were details of promotion; Mac to full Colonel, the youngest female to date, and Harm to Captain. As AJ Chegwidden had mentioned, Mac's promotion would come through first, so she was still Harm's senior…not that she would use that fact, much! When Harm finally remembered the envelope in his jacket pocket and brought it back to the bedroom for them both to read, the contents were read and evaluated, and they celebrated some more!

DEFINITELY THE END!

A/N – Thank you for reading, reviewing, and hopefully enjoying! I'm going back to finish my other stories now, and I've made a resolution – that I won't have too many stories on the go after this – my brain can't keep up! Watch out for continuations and conclusions to the other stories, and thanks again!


End file.
